


16.5; placid

by ralphstatortots



Series: george and alex [20]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Filming, M/M, fuck the new character tags we stay og or die trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralphstatortots/pseuds/ralphstatortots
Summary: “I swear, George,” Alex huffs as he squirms a little. “I swear if this is leaked somewhere, then I’m never even looking at your dick again.”“Well…” George sighs longingly, “At least I’ll have this to remember you by.”





	16.5; placid

**Author's Note:**

> oh no here’s the part 2 that i said not to ask for oh dear guess i had to write it x

“I regret ever agreeing to this bet,” Alex tells George from his spot on the bed. “I knew I shouldn’t have.”

“Or maybe you should’ve tried harder.” George shrugs, but there’s a poorly hidden smirk painted on his lips. “I think you could’ve won it if you just put some fuckin’ effort into it, Alex.”

“More effort into what – not coming while you’re blowing me?” Alex scoffs and catches the lube George throws at him.

“Well, yeah.” George squints at him. “That was the challenge, and now look where that fat L has got you.”

“On your bed, in front of a camera with my pants down, apparently.” Alex sighs, leaning back on his hands and crossing his legs.

“Like you don’t secretly love it.” George guts and shakes his head from behind the camera. “Also keep your legs spread. We need a good view after all, don't we?”

Alex feels his cheeks flush as he opens his legs back up without questioning it – this is what he has to do after all, show off for George and his weird fantasies. Alex supposes it’s not much of a fantasy anymore if he’s acting it out for the other man.

“I swear, George,” Alex huffs as he squirms a little. “I swear if this is leaked somewhere, then I’m never even looking at your dick again.”

“Well…” George sighs longingly, “At least I’ll have this to remember you by.”

Alex snorts. “Like you even need a video with the amount of wank material I’ve already provided you with.”

“Whatever,” George shrugs off and turns the camera on, one of the lights on the front blinking on. Alex suddenly feels like he’s under a spotlight. “Just get those boxers off, yeah?”

Alex feels his cheeks heat up as he shoots a glare up at the camera. Maybe he’ll stay silent the whole time just to spite George. But he does it anyway, kicking his underwear off to the side and spreading his legs back open, a hand wrapping around the base of his cock.

“None of that,” George breathes, probably way too close to the camera’s mic. “Only fingers, Al.”

Alex huffs, but listens to that as well. First he gathers some lube on the tips of his first two fingers, gasping for show when he smears it around his hole. He can see George tense from his spot at the end of the bed, just behind the camera, and he hides a smirk behind his teeth. Next he slicks up two fingers properly, reaching his hand back between his legs to push one inside himself, gasping again just to see George’s reaction. The other man inhales heavily and bunches his shoulders up.

“George,” Alex breathes, lifting his free hand to his hair and sweeping it off his forehead, leaning his head back when he easily slips in the second finger alongside the first.

“Yeah?” George answers distantly.

“Is this good enough?” Alex asks, leaning his head to the side so he can see the other man. He pumps his fingers slowly, searching but not quite reaching. “Am I doing good?”

“You’re doing fine,” George says reassuringly. “Can you add another finger?”

Alex nods and bites his lip, screwing his eyes closed when he slips a third in. It’s soon slicked up by remnants of lube already there, easily fitting inside Alex with practiced ease.

“This is going to be a quick video, George.” Alex laughs, faint and airy in his own throat. “You sure you only want me to finger m’self?”

George looks considering for a second, as if he’s second-guessing this whole idea. “Keep going,” He whispers, “I’ll tell you when to stop.” Alex obliges, plunging his fingers deeper with a noise that’s certainly not fake. This is George’s video, after all, and Alex is all too happy to indulge the other man when this is his own loss.

Alex curls his fingers in search of the spot inside himself that will make this video infinitely more enjoyable. It’s hard though, when his own fingers are at the wrong angle, searching aimlessly until he whimpers when he only gets a slight graze of pleasure.

“George,” Alex chokes out this time, “I can’t reach, George.”

“Poor boy,” George coos at him. “D’you need some help?”

Alex nods in reply, arching his back and twisting his fingers desperately, whining when the other man sits beside him on the bed. A hand rests on his thigh, spreading his legs wider until everything is on show for the camera. Alex feels a warm flush crawl onto his cheeks again. The hand doesn’t do much but sit there, another one situating itself on Alex’s stomach.

“What do you need help with?” George whispers to him, and Alex opens his eyes to find the other man staring where his fingers are disappearing inside himself.

“I can’t reach,” Alex chokes out, arching his back into the hand on his stomach as if to prove it. “I can’t reach, George. I need yours.”

“You want me to finger you?” George breathes a laugh, and Alex whines lightly when his hands disappear to grab the lube. “You want me to fuck you with my fingers? Open you up and make you come with only my fingers?”

“Yeah,” Alex whines when his own fingers are pulled out, wiping them on the covers while George slicks up two of his own.

“I think you’ve done a good enough job already,” He hums, slipping two inside Alex easily. “Are you sure you even need my help?”

Alex nods and huffs out a plead, pushing back against the fingers. Another one skirts around his hole before pressing in easily too, and Alex gasps when they sit knuckle deep inside him. He’s glad he got this situation to turn in his favour; George had initially told him to use his own fingers until he came, as his loss on the bet that took place only a week ago.

Alex gasps, high-pitched and loud to his own ears, when George’s fingers brush against his prostate, pulling back out before plunging straight back into the spot. “There,” He sobs slightly, chest heaving as he throws his head back. “George, fuck, please.”

“Where?” George asks, and Alex can hear the smirk in his voice. “Here?” He says, fingers curling again and finding the spot once more. Alex nods and tightens his grip on the bedsheets, panting out the other’s name.

“Alex,” George breathes. “Fuck sake, what’re you doing to me.” He continues, and Alex is just about to ask what that means before his mouth is covered by George’s, letting out a whine against his lips when all three fingers plunge deep inside him.

Alex wants to pull back and ask where the sudden change of heart on kissing came from, why George is suddenly biting at his lips and slipping his tongue in Alex’s mouth – but there’s a heat simmering in his stomach, lingering in his naval as one of his own hands finds his cock.

“George,” Alex sobs against the other’s mouth, spreading his legs for both the camera and for a better angle of George’s fingers. “Fuck, George, ‘m gonna come.”

“Yeah?” George asks, mouth wandering down Alex’s jaw and to his neck. “You gonna come from me fucking you with my fingers? D’you wish it was my cock?”

Alex can’t find the words he needs, dizzy from the way George mouths at his throat and the fingers curling upwards, his own hand a blur as he arches his back into his own grip. He repeats a cry of George’s name, his breath hitching in his throat just before he spills over his own fist, whining into the air when the fingers keep fucking inside him.

He pants out an airy whine when he gets too sensitive, turning his head so he can catch George’s lips again, whining again when the fingers pull out and are wiped on his thigh.

“Was that good enough for you?” Alex breathes, a loose grin on his lips as he watches George’s eyes dart to the camera. “Is that good enough for whatever wanking material you needed?”

“Perfect,” George sighs and clambers off the bed to take the camera off the stand. “I don’t think it’s over yet, though.”

“No?” Alex grins, watching as George climbs back onto the bed and stops the recording, turning it back on a few seconds later. “What’ve you got planned?”

George grins down at him over the camera, his free hand grasping for Alex’s wrist and bringing his hand to the hem of his sweatpants. “Fancy sucking me off? Bet you’d look well good up close.”

Alex raises his eyebrows at the other man but teasingly slides down the hem of the sweatpants anyway, fingers curling around George’s cock as he leans back onto the bed. He licks his lips and looks up at the lens through his eyelashes – maybe not all of George’s ideas are bad ones if they end up like this.


End file.
